Talk:Super Saiyan
LSSJ strength increases I'd just like to say it is a fact thatBroly's strength increases at his Legendary Super Saiyan form as he shows no signs of slowing down in all is fights and is quoted to have said in the 8th movie "My chi is rising" when pulverising the Z fighters. This carried on to the Dragon Ball Z video games. Uglyguy2008 09:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Super Saiyan power. Does it actually tell us that SSJ is a 50 fold increase in the series, or is this just speculation? Also, what about the later forms? Can we assume they also are a 50 fold increase each time, or would they be less, like ten times, or something. It never really tells us exactly how much more powerful a SSJ2 is than a SSJ to my knowledge. Dragon Ninja 12:51, 22 October 2008 (UTC)Dragon Ninja :I think the number was derived from the power level increase reported in one of the Daizenshuu volumes. I'm pretty sure that's where a lot of Frieza and SS Goku's statistics come from on List of Power Levels and if that's the case, then the fifty-fold increase would seem accurate. I think you're right about there being no source for a comparison between an SS and SS2 though. -- 21:10, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Another time we get an exact level for a transformation is Oozaru. Oozaru are said to be ten times the base power level (So, 5 times less ki than a Super Saiyan). Since Super Saiyans undergo an increase of 50 times according to those power levels, can we infer that the Golden Oozaru from GT (being basically the SS version of Oozaru) is 50 times the power of a regular Oozaru (and 500 times and 10 times base level and Super Saiyan respectively)? I haven't seen many episodes of GT, but I heard that a Golden Oozaru was fighting with Goku as SS4 (the level that can be achieved from that form) quite evenly. If SS4 isn't much more powerful than Golden Oozaru and Golden Oozaru is ten times the power of a normal form SS1, can we also infer that the increase through the SS levels might be much lower than the increase from normal form to the first SS level, because if G Oozaru is ten times SS and a SS2 was 50 times that, then a SS2 would be 5 times the power of the Golden Oozaru, and it would have been owned very easily by Super Saiyan 4? If it increased by a factor of 2, each time, that would make more sense. SS is ten times less than G Oozaru, SS2 is twice level one and five times less than G Oozaru, SS3 is twice level 2 and 2.5 times less than G Oozaru. SS4 would then be 1.25 times less than G Oozaru. Actually, I was googling it and I keep getting results saying that G Oozaru is the strongest in terms of power, but SS4 just uses the power in a controlled form and is the perfect form. Maybe I overdid it but that ties in with the figures. Do you think there's credence, then, to say that each SS level is a double increase in ki of the last? Sorry for the long post. Dragon Ninja 16:51, 26 October 2008 (UTC)Dragon Ninja :I don't think that much planning really went into the strengths of the transformations. In all honesty, aside from what is specifically stated in the official material, I think it's pretty pointless to try and calculate relative strengths. :For example, in the beginning of DBZ, Vegeta destroyed the planet Arlia in his base form rather effortlessly. At the time, his power level, as indicated by a scouter, would've been around 18,000, perhaps even less. (Since he was about that strong when he fought Goku in his base form on Earth a few months later.) Later in the series, it was indicated by Dabura that it takes about 300 killis (another unit of power measurement) to destroy a planet, and Babidi explained that (Super Saiyan) Goku had 3,000 killis. :So, we can figure that Vegeta, with a power level of 18,000 must have had a power level of at least around 300 killis, since he was able to destroy a planet. So, 1 killi would equal, at the very most, about 60 'scouter levels' (possibly less). But, if we apply that measurement to SS Goku, who had 3,000 killis, that would put his power level at 180,000, tops. This is clearly way off, as he would have been well into the millions by the Frieza Saga. Obviously, trying to extrapolate relative strengths, even when using what seems like sound mathematical logic, can be extremely inaccurate. -- 03:14, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Transformations and folds *'Oozaru':10x *'Super Saiyan'(2,3,4):50x *'Golden Oozaru':20x/100x Any thing I should list on? :Like was said, trying to use even official numbers to extrapolate additional power levels is precarious. (Aside from that, I'm not sure there's any official source for increase factors in SS2, SS3, SS4 and Golden Great Ape forms.) -- 22:00, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Where's Onio Onio is a Super Saiyan so why isn't he on the page?Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 06:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :This is a Dragon Ball wiki, and while Neko Majin parodies it and uses some of the same plot devices and characters, I don't think it could really be considered canon to the Dragon Ball universe. I see no problem with discussing official spin-offs of DB separately, but mixing their plots in with the DB series seems like it would be pretty confusing. -- 09:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Supressed Super Sayian Hi, i would just like to say that should the supressed Super Sayian form that Broly attained in Broly: The Legendary Super Sayian in the first fight against Goku be added onto the list of Super Sayian forms, as it should technically count as it is a type of Super Sayian transformation just like the False Super Sayian transformation? Super Sayian421 17:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :That is a good observation. However, it is an incorrect one. The Daizenshuu makes note that the strange looking Super Saiyan form Broly took prior to transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan was indeed his full Super Saiyan form. The difference in appearance is caused by the control device attached to his forehead. As stated in the movie, the device wasn't designed to supressed his power, though it did do just that as a result of its actual function. The device was designed just to plain and simply control Broly and his massive power. It isn't its own class of a Super Saiyan form like False Super Saiyan is. '-- bulletproof' 21:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Character Box Just a question, but would it be allright if we could use the same boxes for the Super Saiyan transformations like we do for the character and technique pages? --SS INFINITY 14:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why not. Template:Infobox Technique seems suitable. -- 07:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Allright, thanks man. --SS INFINITY 13:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Pan? I Think Pan Lacks The Super Saiyan Transformation Ability Because she Is Female,May Sound A little Sexist, But It might be true :It's possible, but anything we'd put would be speculation since this isn't explained in the series. -- 09:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Akira kinda implied that her being female was partially the reason why she didn't have a SSJ transformation (He mentioned that he couldn't imagine what a female SSJ would look like.). Considering there are only 3 Female Saiyans in the Series (Bulla,Pan,and the Female from the Bardock Special) So Akira didnt really have the oppurtunity to Get into it --Silver Sinspawn 00:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Technically, there were only three named Female Saiyans in the series (Bulla, Pan, and I think you're referring to Fasha), however, there were definitely more than one female saiyans overall in the series (I know there were a few unnamed female saiyans in the pub scene in that same special, and at least one member of King Vegeta's royal guard was female.) Fasha......Yeah Thats Her,But Still,Its not like you would see an Unnamed Super saiyan Besides of course,the original,whos name has been long since forgotten) Just a little Random,But is it Possible Fasha is Goku's Mother.So there we're only 3 NAMED sayains that are Female? --Silver Sinspawn 04:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC)